


Love and Joy (come to you)

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burning Rescue holiday party shenanigans, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewish!Galo, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Warm-Up Oneshots, happy holidays!, mistletoe kisses, that's pretty much it for the tags, this is short and fluffy so there aren't many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: What is it?” Lio hums. He vaguely notices Meis and Gueira wander off with none-too-subtle snickers.Instead of answering, Galo lifts an arm off of Lio’s waist—Lio protests with a soft grumble, only to have it fade as Galo doesn’t move far, only lifts his arm over their heads and lets a sprig of green and white dangle over them. Lio rolls his eyes but doesn’t stop the grin that spreads over his face.“Surprise,” Galo crows. “It’s tradition, so—mmph!”His sentence is swallowed by Lio’s mouth.__Part of theOTP Kiss Prompt List
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	Love and Joy (come to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet but I've written quite a few Galolio snippets already without posting so I figured this was as good a time as any to share one of them :) 
> 
> __
> 
> Christmas kisses: More smile than actual kiss. A holds mistletoe above their heads while B rolls their eyes, but pulls A down by the collar of their ugly Christmas sweater for a heated kiss. A takes B by the waist and walks forward until they are around the corner, away from the prying eyes and hoots of the rest of their friends and family.

Lio has never been to a holiday party before, but something tells him Burning Rescue does things a little differently than most.

For one, instead of a roaring fire in a fireplace—or even one on a tv screen—there’s a decorative fire hydrant releasing white smoke. Like a smoke machine. Every once in a while, a tiny siren pops out of the top, flashes _red-blue-red-blue_ , before disappearing back into the machine. He, Meis, and Gueira have been staring at it for several minutes now, eggnog in hand.

“Well,” Meis finally offers. “At least they stay on brand.”

Lio can’t help it—he snorts a laugh, very undignified and unrefined. Meis and Gueira snicker with him, until they’ve devolved into deep-belly laughs at the absurdity of it all; three ex-arsonists, sipping eggnog in a fire station surrounded by firemen and anti-flammable memorabilia. Even the Christmas lights are solar powered, so as to minimize risk of a fire.

“What’s so funny?” A pair of arms wrap around Lio’s waist, a chin comes to rest on his shoulder. Lio is sinking back into the embrace before his mind fully processes the voice it belongs to. A far cry from the touch-wary person he used to be.

“You have a menorah over there,” Lio says, matter-of-fact, pointing his head in the direction of the large, nine-branched candelabrum. “And a Christmas tree there,” a raised brow in the direction of a large pine, slightly bent under the weight of too many ornaments. “And then—is that for Kwanzaa?”

“It’s called a _kinara_ ,” Galo explains, and noses into Lio’s hair. “We’re a diverse group.”

Lio laughs again. He’s been doing that often, these days, more so than before. He rather likes it, though he’s not used to it.

“I can see that,” he chuckles, and turns in Galo’s arms. Galo is wearing the most ridiculous sweater he’s seen, full of obnoxious patterns and covered in tiny firemen putting out flaming Christmas trees. When Lio had asked about it, knowing fully well Galo was Jewish, Galo had just replied “Christmas sweaters are non-denominational!” Which. Well. Okay, then.

Galo is beaming at him now, cheeks flushed and expression a little hazy. Probably the eggnog Remi had made. “What is it?” Lio hums. He vaguely notices Meis and Gueira wander off with none-too-subtle snickers.

Instead of answering, Galo lifts an arm off of Lio’s waist—Lio protests with a soft grumble, only to have it fade as Galo doesn’t move far, only lifts his arm over their heads and lets a sprig of green and white dangle over them. Lio rolls his eyes but doesn’t stop the grin that spreads over his face.

“Surprise,” Galo crows. “It’s tradition, so—mmph!”

His sentence is swallowed by Lio’s mouth, collar of his hideous sweater fisted in Lio’s tight grip as he pulls Galo down against him. Lio grins against his mouth. Galo’s arm slowly lowers from above their heads and wraps around Lio’s waist; he exhales as he takes Lio’s bottom lip between his teeth gently, tongue tracing the spot his teeth bit, and it might be a _bit_ too heated for a mistletoe kiss, but Lio can’t stop smiling into it, so what does it matter?

“Oi! Get a room!”

A snowman shaped cookie goes sailing past them, and they both pull back, barely, giggling as their noses brush. “What do you say, Galo?” Lio asks, and drags his mouth over his boyfriend’s teasingly. He grunts a little as Galo’s grip tightens and lifts him, so Lio is standing on Galo’s feet. Lio wraps his arms around Galo’s neck.

Galo begins to walk them, backwards, towards the hall, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Lio’s mouth. “You got it, firebug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I care these two. 
> 
> Happy Holidays y'all (and Merry Christmas eve to those who celebrate it)! Thank you [Tal](https://twitter.com/cyndachoo) for requesting this prompt with Galolio for one of my warmups! 
> 
> If y'all want me to post any more of my Galolio snippets (less then 700 words, usually, though I do have an idea for something longer...) let me know! I might make a request/snippet work for me to upload to.


End file.
